Triple Cross
by ElectricRain
Summary: Ebony has been betrayed by someone she trusted. And now she's being held prisoner by that person for unknown reasons. With the help of a few people, Ebony plots to show her one time friend the true meaning of betrayal.
1. Default Chapter

Ebony tried to duct the fist that was coming her way, but she didn't move fast enough. The minute the fist hit her eye, her face exploded in pain. She stumbled and fell to the ground. A techno moved closer and stood over her.  
"The mighty Ebony is out for the count."  
"Not just yet."  
Ebony kicked him between the legs. He doubled over in pain so she quickly got up. Since he was doubled over, she took her staff and hit him over the head with it. The Techno groaned and went down. At that moment Jay ran over to her.  
"You okay."  
"Fine." she said. "Jay, watch out!"  
Jay turned around just in time to see a Techno coming at him. Before the Techno got close, Jay fired his laser.   
"We have to get out of here." Ebony said.  
Some Technos had ambushed her, Jay, and Lex. Every time she thought they were winning, more Techno's showed up. Ebony turned her head just in time to see Lex go down. She ran over and knelt beside him.   
"Lex, can you hear me?" she asked as she checked his pulse.  
He was still alive, but out cold. All of a sudden, a shadow fell over them.   
"I'm sorry Ebony, but you've been betrayed."  
She went to grab for her staff, but it was too late. What felt like a jolt of electricity went through her body and she fell to the ground. The world started spinning before her eyes. She managed to roll over and look at the person who betrayed her. Her mouth opened in shock.   
"Jay?" she whispered as she blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like someone was banging on her head with a hammer. Ebony opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She grabbed her head. What the he|| happened? she thought. At that moment, she remembered everything. The fight, Lex...  
"Jay." she said.  
He had betrayed them. At that realization, Ebony's heart broke. She had given him everything and he had betrayed her. Ebony didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. She looked around and saw that she was in a small empty room. She heard a key in the lock so she laid back down and pretended to be sleeping. Someone came and stood over her. Before the person knew what she was doing, Ebony hooked her leg behind theirs and pulled forward causing the person to fall. Just as she was about to get up, she felt another jolt of electricity go through her. Only this time it wasn't as painful as the first one. She stumbled, but didn't fall. All of a sudden she was surrounded by Technos, all with their weapons pointed at her.  
"I was warned that you would try something like this."  
A tall red headed girl in a Techno uniform moved into Ebony's line of sight.  
"So you're the infamous Ebony?" she said with a slight smile. "With all the trouble you've caused, I thought you'd be taller."  
"Who the he|| are you?"  
"Everyone calls me Sasha."  
"Sasha? Never heard of you. Then again, I never bother myself with unimportant people."  
Sasha just laughed.  
"Let's go. You've been summoned."  
"By who?"  
"By our leader of course."  
What did Ram want with her, Ebony wondered. Surrounded by the Technos, they made their way to a large room that had been transformed into a office. Ebony looked around and realized that they weren't in the hotel.   
"Welcome to our true headquarters Ebony."  
She swung around at the sound of Jay's voice. She was shocked to see him sitting behind a huge desk surrounded by Ram, and Mega. Everything suddenly began to make since to her so Ebony began laughing.  
"You're the leader of the Technos."  
"The one and only." he said with a smile.   
"And Ram?"  
"Merely a figurehead. You didn't really think I'd follow some cripple did you?"  
Jay got up and started walking around.  
"Of course, Ram really isn't crippled."  
And to prove his point, Jay looked at Ram and Ram got out of his wheelchair. She looked from Jay to Ram in shock. Nothing made sense anymore. She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. "And since everyone was so busy paying attention to Ram, they didn't notice you slipping in doing your dirty work." Ebony said.  
"What can I say, I'm a hands on leader."  
"And where do I come in?" she said   
Ebony bit the corner of her lip to keep from crying. She looked calm and aloof, but inside she was dying. Jay looked at Ebony and then at the other Technos.  
"Take her away."  
"You spineless coward! Why don't you face me and tell me what my part is in all of this."  
"Get her out of here now!" Jay yelled. "And the rest of you go along with her. I don't want to be bothered for awhile."   
Everyone started leaving.  
"Sasha, you stay."  
"Yes sir."  
"How are our other prisoners?" he asked once everyone left.  
"Fine. Ebony is more than you said she was. Fiery temper, great warrior. You left out beautiful."  
"Ebony is all of that and more." Jay said with a smile. "Are you jealous Sasha?"  
"Of the little one? No."  
"Pity. I'm beginning to find jealous women sexy."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
Before Sasha could say anything else, Jay pulled her to him and kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

The minute they put her back in the room and locked the door, Ebony started kicking at the walls. The minute she got out of there, she was going to kill Jay. She was going to make sure he suffered. Someone unlocked and opened the door slightly and slid a tray of food inside. Ebony looked at the tray and smiled when she saw that there was no utensils.   
"Afraid I might kill one of you pathetic excuses for fighters." she yelled as she threw the tray at the door. "Why don't you come face me Jay? Are you that afraid of what I'm going to do to you?"  
She slumped down on the floor and placed her head in her hands. She needed to know what was going on. Where was Lex? Did they kill him after they knocked her out. What was Jay's plans? What was her part in them? But most of all, she wanted to know if everything between them had been a lie?  
  
Sasha opened her eyes when she felt Jay get out of the bed.   
"Where are you going?"   
"I've got things to do."  
"You're going to see Ebony." she snapped.  
"You know Sasha, jealousy really doesn't become you. And I find it highly annoying."  
Jay finished getting dressed and left.   
  
Ebony was still sitting with on the floor when the door opened.  
"Hello Ebony." Jay said walking in the door.   
"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence." she said standing up and slowly moving closer to him.  
"You knew I'd come sooner of later."  
Ebony went to slap him, but he caught her arm. She struggled but Jay somehow managed to push her against the wall and pin her there.  
"If you keep this up, I will have you tied up."  
"Go ahead because as long as my hands are untied, I'm going to keep trying to kill you."  
"That's what I like best about you Ebony. Your fighting spirit."  
To her disbelief, Jay began lowering his head to kiss her. His lips touched hers and for a second Ebony responded. But then the pain and anger of his betrayal quickly took over. She shoved him away and then punched him with all of the strength she had. Ebony felt a surge of pleasure as his head snapped back and he stumbled.  
"Guards!" he yelled.  
Five Technos rushed in and grabbed her. She fought them as best as she could, but there was too many of them. They quickly wrestled her to the ground and handcuffed her hands and legs. Afterwards they left. Jay knelt next to her. He took his finger and traced along the top of her shirt.  
"I didn't want to have you tied up, but you gave me no choice."  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"  
"Because your more useful to me alive. And before you ask useful for what, I'll tell you when the time comes."   
"Why me?"  
"Why not you?"  
"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on." she yelled as she tried to kick at him.  
"All in due time Ebony."   
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Jay said standing up and backing away.  
Ram walked in.   
"Nice to see you putting those legs to use. How about you use them to help your wife get out of here?" Ebony said laughing.   
It was either laugh or cry and she wasn't about to give Jay the satisfaction. Ram looked at her strangely, whispered something to Jay and then left.  
"Was it something I said?"  
Get a grip on yourself Ebony or you're going to crack up, she thought to herself.   
"It's been good visiting you, but I've got work to do."  
"Taking over a city is hard work." Ebony stated.  
"You're not going to trick me into revealing my plans Ebony." Jay said with a laugh. "But I will admit that taking over the city is just the beginning."  
"You're going make it seem like I betrayed everyone aren't you?"  
"My plans for you are ever changing."  
"Why the whole charade?"  
"No more questions."  
"I would've stood by you and helped take over this city. You only had to ask." she admitted.  
"Why do you think I aligned myself with you in the first place? I knew who the power players in this city were before I got here. But you've proved to be too unpredictable." he said once again kneeling next to her. "You actually shocked me when you married Ram."  
"Wasn't that part of your plan?" she snapped.  
"You weren't supposed to marry him. But it worked out even better than I hoped for."  
"Why?"  
"I needed to keep you occupied while I attended to some things."  
"A simple get lost would have done the trick."  
"Like I said I wanted you occupied, not gone. So why did you married him?"  
"It's like you said, I'm unpredictable."  
"That you certainly are." he said grinning. "As fun as this has been, I really have to go. Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll have you untied."  
Jay leaned closer, kissed her again and then left. For the rest of the night Ebony laid there thinking. What did Jay mean by his plans for her were ever changing? By the time she fell asleep, she still didn't have any answers. But one thing had become obvious. Jay didn't know anything about the cd Ram showed her to get her to marry him. Which, to Ebony's joy, meant that Ram had an agenda of his own.   
"And I'm going to use that little crack to bring Jay to his knees." she silently said to herself with a smile. 


End file.
